


The Last Note

by Kala_Sathinee



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Doctor Who, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kala_Sathinee/pseuds/Kala_Sathinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble idea that came to me after listening to 'Doctor Who: Lurkers at Sunlight's Edge'. Oh, the delightful HP Lovecraft references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Note

It was foolhardy of the Gaians to wake the horror that slept beneath their feet. But wake it they did. They treated it like any other thing of their world; they made an experiment of it. They entombed it in preserving fluids and used its very DNA to make their warriors unstoppable. 

But in doing so, they made them Her tools; though it would be many years before they realized the extent of their mistake. For She was patient. She waited until She had the perfect puppet… Until the stars were right.

And though returned to Her sleep, She was not destroyed. Instead She lingers on, a cancer upon the planet that will never disappear; simply wax and wane in power until this universe gives way to the next.

Were the tale to end there it would seem that the Gaians are out of trouble. That they have no more to fear from those who walk among them, unknowingly carrying the genetic legacy of the creature that nearly destroyed their world. 

But the one called Jenova was not the only one of Her kind.

They sleep in the dark places of the world where not even Weeping Angels dare to tread; the deep hearts of caves and on the ocean floor, encased in ancient stone and cyclopean cities. 

The peoples of the universe know these places are not ones they should venture to; though they know only what folklore and superstition pass down. They avoid them, though they don't know why. Ancient peoples tell of these places as sites of madness and dark things. 

The heart of Mount Nibel, the Dunwich hills, Krop Tor, R'lyeh… Such places are not the domain of men, nor beasts, nor Time Lords. They are the lands of the Old Ones. 

They were here before Time began its turning, and they shall remain even when Gallifrey itself falls into the realm of the bygone and forgotten. When even the Eternals are no more. 

Still they will sleep.

Woe betide those who would awaken them.


End file.
